


Stoker: The Aftermath

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: Angst, But she was kind of a bitch in the show's earlier seasons so, F/M, Happy Ending, Maggie's kind of a bitch here, Minor panic attack, Spoilers for Stoker, Spoilers for more of third season, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Quinn confronts Wade after the events of "Stoker."
Relationships: Quinn Mallory/Wade Welles
Kudos: 5





	Stoker: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The point of this story was to tie up loose ends I feel were not successfully tied up at any point during the actual Sliders series, and to try and change the characters back to the way they were back in 1st and 2nd season (especially Wade and Quinn, as well as their "relationship"). If you have questions, or comments, email me. Feedback is always appreciated. Oh, yes. The song that appears in this fan fic was sung by Wade in "Stoker."

"How long we got on this world, Q-ball?" Remmy asked as they landed on the New World.

Quinn was too distracted to hear him. "What? Sorry."

"How long until the next slide?" Remmy repeated.

"Oh. 28 hours," Quinn answered. He gazed at Wade, who was still wearing her short, red velvet dress. She was standing about 30 feet away, staring off at the sunset.

"Well, I'm ready to get some sleep," Remmy said, stretching his arms above his head.

"I'll second that one," Maggie agreed. She followed Quinn's gaze and stared at Wade. "What's with her?"

"She's stressed out," Quinn answered.

"I'll say. After that last world, she's in dire need of a psychiatrist," Maggie scoffed, glaring at her.

"What she needs is a friend," Quinn replied quietly. He walked away from her and towards Wade. He laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. "Hey," he said quietly. "We were just talking about going to the hotel. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Wade was surprised when Quinn draped his arm around her shoulders. She gazed up at him and he squeezed her gently. They walked towards the others.

"Well, let's go to the Dominion," Quinn said.

Maggie looked at Wade and rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rembrandt," Quinn said quietly after Maggie left to get a new set of clothes for everyone.

"What's up, Q-ball?"

"Do you mind... rooming with Maggie tonight?"

"Because you'd rather room with Wade?" he asked, raising eyebrows. "That's a change."

Quinn stared at him and then sunk down onto one of the beds. He put his head into his hands. "Rembrandt, if I had asked you that same question a year ago, would it have been strange?"

"A year ago? No. Now? Yes, it's strange."

Quinn sighed. "What's happened to me? I. didn't mean to push her away. She's my best friend in the world."

"You told her that?"

"No. But I have to. I have to make this okay again. It's my fault. I didn't see it until now." He stood up.

"Yeah, I don't mind rooming with Maggie. You go ahead. Take care of Wade."

"Thanks, Remmy. I haven't done that enough lately." He stepped into the adjoining room and closed the door behind him. Quinn sat down on one of the beds, listening to the sound of Wade singing in the shower.

"If ever you were lonely  
You never let on  
You never let on..."

He sat completely still, listening to the way the words flowed from her, as if she were singing about someone she knew.

"...If it was up to you  
And you only  
You'd never be wrong  
You'd never be wrong  
You'd never be wrong..."

He paused, stunned by how beautifully she could sing.

"...Cause you were falling behind..."

Quinn heard her voice break and he knew she'd started crying. His heart ached because he knew he was to blame. A few moments later, he heard her voice call, "Maggie? Can you hand me that robe please?"

Quinn rose from the bed, grabbed the robe and handed it to her through the small opening of the  
door.

"Thanks."

Quinn turned away and leaned against the wall. Wade emerged a moment later.

Her gaze fell upon him and she stared at him. "Quinn?" she said in surprise.

"Sorry - I didn't mean to startle you."

She shook her head. "It's okay. What are you --?"

"You'll--you--don't mind being my roommate tonight, do you? I mean, if you don't want to, it's okay. I'd understand," he stammered. He used to find it so easy to talk to her...when had he lost that ability?

"No, it's fine," she said with some surprise. She towel - dried her hair as Quinn dropped on to the nearest bed. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her. She hung up the towel. "Where are the others?"

"Maggie went to get us some new clothes and Remmy is next door," he answered distractedly.

Wade turned away and picked up the brush sitting on the countertop. She quickly brushed the tangles out of her hair. She put the brush on the sink again. Now want? she wondered. I haven't felt this awkward since I was a teenager.

"Wade, you okay?" Quinn asked.

She drew in a sharp breath and turned to face him. "Yeah."

"Okay."

She walked across the room and sat down on the other bed. She stared at the dresser were the TV should have been. It figures that we'd land on a world with a broken television when Quinn decides he wants to be my roommate. She smiled as she remembered a time not too long ago that she would have been ecstatic under these circumstances. But not now. Things were different now.

She looked over at Quinn, who staring at the wall. We don't even know each other anymore, she realized. She heaved an involuntary sigh and lay back against the pillows.

Quinn looked over at Wade when he heard her sigh. He stood up and moved over to her bed. He sat down hesitantly. She looked at him warily. Then she sat up. "Okay. Out with it," she said, her voice a bit commanding.

He blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"Something's bothering you. Might as well tell me now and save us both some sleep."

Quinn couldn't help smile at her perceptiveness. "I've just - been thinking about that last world."

"Oh." Wade lay back down again. She didn't want to think or talk about how badly she'd screwed up on the last world. "What about it?"

"More about you than it, actually. About why you felt like you had to turn to strangers instead of us."

"Trying to analyze me again, Quinn?" she asked. "I thought you gave that up a long time ago."

He smiled despite himself. "Are you kidding? It's one of the seven wonders of the worlds." He frowned. "Well, of mine, anyway."

"I had no idea I was so fascinating," she joked.

He looked at her seriously. "You are."

Wade felt a familiar feeling stir within her, one she had thought she'd released long ago, and she averted her eyes. She didn't want to feel that way anymore. It hurt too much. "And?" she prompted.

"And I think it was because of me. I talked to Remmy earlier and he agreed that I've been really -" he searched for the word. "Stupid." He looked at her and she sat up.

"Quinn, you haven't been -"

There was a knock on the door. Quinn stood up and walked to it and opened it. "Here's your new clothes," Remmy said, glancing past at Wade. "How is she?"

Quinn shook his head and took the clothes from him. "Night, Remmy."

"Night, Q-ball. Good luck."

Quinn closed the door. He handed Wade a pile of clothes.

"Thanks." Wade hurried into the bathroom and changed into the clothes. She emerged from the bathroom, groaning. She pulled at the stiff sweatshirt. "Remind me never to let Maggie buy my clothes again."

Quinn stifled a laugh. "You look fine."

She shot him a look and took her place on the bed again.

"So, where were we?" he asked, growing serious again. "Right. I've been stupid."

She shook her head. "No, you've been distant."

"When it comes to you, it's the same thing," he said quietly.

"Quinn, it's okay. People - grow apart. It happens. It's not anyone's fault."

"But Wade, that's just it. I don't want to grow away from you. You're my best friend. You're the only one who understands me--you can look at me and just--somehow know what I'm feeling. I'm so afraid, Wade," he whispered.

"Afraid of what?" she asked softly.

"That I'm going to lose you. Like I lost the professor."

"Quinn, you're not going to -"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Quinn ignored it. "What were you going to say?"

"You're not going to -"

"Guys! Remmy and I are going to watch a movie. Come join us!" Maggie called.

Quinn side stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "Thanks, but we'll pass."

"Oh, come on. It's Schwarzenegger's new one," Maggie pushed.

"No. Thank you."

"Suit your self." She turned and left.

Quinn stared after her and then closed the door.

"Quinn, it's okay. You go ahead with her and watch the movie," Wade said, pulling back her bedspread.

"No, I don't want to."

"I don't mind. I know you've been wanting to see it."

"I'd rather be here with you."

"Seriously, Quinn. It's all right. Go watch the movie with Maggie!" Her voice rose slightly.

Quinn and Wade stared at one another. "Why you do that?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Do what?" Wade asked sharply.

"Push me away when I want to be with you?"

Wade shook her head. "Because I know what this is about, Quinn."

"What?"

"You're still blaming your self for everything. Stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, Quinn. Don't feel guilty about being happy just because I'm not."

"You're not happy?" he asked softly.

"You're not responsible for my happiness, Quinn. You're not responsible for me. I absolve you of that, okay? One less person you have to worry about."

"Wade, you don't really think that's how I think of you, do you?"

She didn't answer.

"God, Wade. I don't think of you as a responsibility. I don't save you when things happen because I feel obligated. Wade, I do it because -"

There was a knock on the door. Quinn threw it open in frustration. "What!" he shouted at Maggie.

She took a step away from him. "Sorry. Thought you guys might want some popcorn," she said an innocently.

"No, we don't." Quinn closed the door on her. He looked across the room at Wade. He walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door. "Quinn, where are we going?"

"Somewhere we won't be disturbed."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we far enough from civilization yet?" Wade asked two hours later as she followed Quinn through the woods. "My feet are killing me and I'm freezing."

Quinn took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "Want me to carry you?"

Wade glared at him. "Very funny."

Without another word, Quinn scooped her up in his arms.

"Quinn! What are you doing? Put me down!" Wade protested.

Quinn placed her on her feet. "You're not a burden to me, Wade. Ever. You're the best friend I've ever had and I would do anything for you."

That feeling stirred within her again. Run, the voice within her screamed. She took off running in the opposite direction as fast a she could.

"Wait!" Quinn called in shock. He ran after her. "Wade, wait!"

Wade ran until she couldn't breathe. Then she dropped to her knees. Quinn caught up to her and tried to catch his breath. "What...the--hell--was that--about?"

She rose to her feet after catching her breath and glared at him. "You're not going to do this to me again, Quinn," she said, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Wade, what are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"I had finally gotten over you--or so I thought. Then she started sliding with us and you didn't even want me and Remmy around anymore! We're just complications in your life. And now you're trying to tell me differently. You cannot do this to me again, Quinn, because I'm too tired to try and figure you out anymore."

"Wade, you and Remmy aren't complications in my life - you never have been. Yeah, I feel guilty for taking you guys from your families and for the professor's death and all the bad stuff, but I don't regret getting to know you guys."

Wade backed away from him. "If that was true, why do you keep pushing us away? Why do you always run to her?"

"Wade, who am I with now?" he countered. "Why don't you go ahead and say it? You hate me for  
dragging you along sliding."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "If you remember correctly, Quinn, I was the one who wanted to 'take a spin around the universe,' remember? So how can I possibly blame you, let alone hate you?"

"Then what is this about?"

"Quinn, we don't even know each other anymore! I don't know who I am. I've been really insecure lately and I hate it!"

He softened. "Wade, you have nothing to be insecure about."

She laughed darkly. "How blind are you?"

Quinn shook his head. "I don't follow."

"Well, that's probably for the best anyway," she said then turned and walked away.

"Wade!" Quinn suddenly screamed. Before she could turn to look, Quinn tackled her and they went rolling.

It was then that Wade heard the shots fired. Suddenly she realized only half of her was on solid ground and she heard Quinn yelling from below her. Wade sat up and peered over the edge of the cliff. "Quinn!" she screamed. He was clinging desperately to a vine - the only thing keeping him from falling to his death.

"Ha, ha! Finally got you, didn't I, Mallory?" Rickman laughed from the other mountain.

"You bastard!" Wade screamed at him. "If he dies, I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Rickman laughed. "Oh that I would like to see. Maggie I don't doubt. But you, Wade? Never." He laughed and then vortexed out.

Wade peered at Quinn. "Can you pull yourself up?"

"Well, I could try, but I think is vine would break!" he answered. His feet dangled below him and he watched in horror as several rocks plunged to the water below.

"Don't try it!" Wade cried. She looked at the vine, which was starting to unravel. "Give me your hand!"

"No way! I'd pull you over with me!"

"No, you won't, give me your hand!"

"Wade, I'm sorry about everything that happened," Quinn said, seeing the vine unraveling more each second.

"Listen to me-give me your hand!" she shouted, reaching toward him.

"Wade, I'm too heavy. Tell the others that I'm sorry and I love them. I love you, too, Wade!"

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, God dammit! Now give me your hand!"

"I won't cause your death, too, Wade!"

"Even if you don't grab my hand, I'm jumping after you, so give us both a chance to live!"

"I can't do it, Wade!"

"You saved my life on the last world - let me save yours on this one. Trust me for once, the way  
I've trusted you," she pleaded.

Quinn's eyes locked on Wade's, and he finally reached up and grabbed her hand. Wade clenched her jaw and pulled with all her strength and finally, she toppled over onto her back, Quinn lying on top of her.

He's alive, he's alive, he's alive, she thought, her eyes closed.

They sat up and then suddenly she was engulfed in Quinn's arms. "Oh, my God, Wade!" he said, his face buried in her hair. He kissed the back of her head, then her ear, her cheek, her nose, and then her mouth. Their lips met in a fiery explosion. It lasted several long moments until she broke it. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He stood up, picking her up as he did so. They held each other for a long time. Then slowly, they released one another. "Are you ready to go back?" he asked and she nodded. Quinn reached out and put his arm around her waist and she wrapped an arm around his. Then they walked back through the woods, and back to the Dominion.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you guys been? And what happened? You two look like hell," Maggie said as she greeted them at the door.

Wade and Quinn exchanged a look. "We had a run in with Rickman," they said in unison. They grinned at each other in amusement.

Rembrandt noticed the exchanges and couldn't help smiling.

Maggie, as usual, was all business. "Where is he?"

"He slid already," Quinn told her as he and Wade stepped into the room.

"Damn," she cursed.

Wade touched her arm. "Don't worry. We'll find him," she said firmly. "I promise."

Maggie stared at her in shock. "Uh...thanks."

"How long do we have left?" Quinn asked Remmy, who looked at the timer.

"Eight hours."

"Well, I'm beat. I think I'll grab a few hours sleep before we slide," Quinn said, glancing at Wade, who nodded. He went into the adjoining room.

Rembrandt pulled Wade aside. "How you doing, sweetheart?"

Wade smiled. "I'm going to be okay."

He smiled back. "You and Q- ball talk?"

"Yeah. I think things are going to be better from now on. More normal again." She frowned. "Well, normal under the circumstances."

Rembrandt nodded. "Glad to hear it." He hugged her. "I was getting really worried about you guys."

"Well, you don't have to now. We're okay. And I'm tired."

"Get some sleep."

She walked into the other room. Remmy watched her go, smiling.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She seems a lot better," Remmy said to Quinn, nodding toward Wade. She and Maggie were walking side-by-side a few feet ahead of them.

"Yeah, she does," Quinn agreed.

"What did you say to her?"

"She did most of the talking, actually. We just - had some unresolved stuff we had to take care of."

"Well, I'm glad you did. It's good to see the two of you smile again."

"It's time," Maggie announced. She opened the vortex. She jumped in and Remmy followed her.

Quinn smiled at Wade. "Are we okay?"

She smiled back. "We're okay." She took his hand and then jumped into the vortex.

Together.


End file.
